Force sensors can be used to measure a force or a pressure. Various designs can be used and can rely on a displacement of a component to measure the presence of a force and/or an amount of the force present on the sensor. Force sensors can experience forces above their designed operating ranges (e.g., overforce situations), which can result in damage to the force sensors.